Ninjago
Ninjago (z podtytułem Masters of Spinjitzu '''(polska nazwa - '''Mistrzowie Spinjitzu)) - jest serią opowiadającą o dawniej czterech, później pięciu, a obecnie sześciu młodych wojownikach ninja trenujących tajną sztukę Spinjitzu. Nauka tej sztuki to jedyna szansa na pokonanie złego Lorda Garmadona (dawniej). Ninja walczyli również z Wężonami, złym Mrocznym Władcą i jego armiami: Kamiennej Armii i Ninjadroidami, wygnanym Mistrzem Chenem, duchami na czele z dawnym uczniem Sensei'a Wu - Morro, dżinem Nadakhanem i jego podniebnymi piratami i Bliźniakami Czasu Kruxem i Acronixem oraz ich oślizgłymi wojownikami. Obecnie ninja walczą z Synami Garmadona, którzy próbują ukraść trzy potężne maski Oni, aby przywrócić do życia Lorda Garmadona. Fabuła 2011 Sensei Wu rekrutuje czterech młodych wojowników: Kai'a, Jay'a, Cole'a i Zane'a. Mają oni w sobie moce żywiołów i zdolności Spinjitzu - sztuki walki polegającej na tworzeniu niewielkiego tornada wokół użytkownika. Muszą odnaleźć cztery Złote Bronie Spinjitzu i pokonać mrocznego Lorda Garmadona i jego armię Szkieletów. 2012 Na horyzoncie pojawia się Lloyd Garmadon - młody syn Lorda Garmadona. Uwalnia on starożytne zło - Wężonów. Chcą oni przebudzić Pożeracza Światów, który pożre Krainę Ninjago. Ninja muszą powstrzymać Wężonów, a na dodatek chcą odkryć, który z nich stanie się przeznaczonym Zielonym Ninja. W tym celu przesuwają młodego Lloyda na swoją stronę i szukają sojuszu u dawnego wroga - Lorda Garmadona. Okazuje się, że to właśnie Lloyd ma zostać Zielonym Ninja mogącym pokonać Mrocznego Lorda. 2013 Lord Garmadon z powrotem przechodzi na złą stronę, a na dodatek ma cztery Złote Bronie. Tymczasem Ninja szkolą Lloyda na potężnego wojownika, czego skutkiem jest utrata Broni przez Garmadona, ale również dorośnięcie Lloyda. Lord odkrywa tajemniczą Wyspę Ciemności z tajemniczym Mrocznym Władcą. Okazuje się, że prawdziwym wrogiem dobrych wojowników nie jest Garmadon, lecz właśnie Mroczny Władca. Ninja w Świątyni Światła odzyskują moce stracone razem ze Złotymi Broniami i otrzymują nowe stroje. Lloyd musi stoczyć ostateczną bitwę z Władcą. Staje się on Złotym Ninja, a Garmadon uwalnia się od zła. 2014 Po pokonaniu Mrocznego Władcy stolica Ninjago zostaje unowocześniona przez genialnego wynalazcę Cyrusa Borga. Niestety Władca powraca, a jedynym sposobem na pokonanie go jest użycie Technoostrzy i usunięcie go. Ale plan niszczy stary wróg - Pythor, przywódca Wężonów. Władca porywa Lloyda i kradnie mu moc, aby odzyskać ciało. Prawie mu się to udaje, jednak żeby uzyskać odpowiednią moc musi zdobyć Złote Bronie, które wyleciały wcześniej w kosmos. Lloyd traci jednak Złotą Moc i zostaje mu Energia. Armia Ninjadroidów leci na kometę, a Ninja z nimi. Niestety nie udaje im się ich powstrzymać, a Władca staje się potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Jednak biały Ninja - Zane poświęca się, aby go zniszczyć raz na zawsze. 2015 1 połowa Po utracie Zane'a drużyna Ninja rozpada się, jedynie Lloyd wciąż pozostaje wojownikiem. Próbuje on na nowo, bez Zane'a, zjednoczyć drużynę. Spotykają się w restauracji Mistrza Chena, gdzie znajdują tajemnicze zaproszenie na Turniej Żywiołów Mistrza Chena - na dodatek z zapewnieniem, że Zane żyje! Ale mają zachować to w tajemnicy. Jednak Garmadon odkrywa ich plan i płynie na Wyspę Chena razem z Ninja. Na statku wojownicy odkrywają, że nie oni jedyni mają moce żywiołów, i że żywiołów jest dużo więcej niż myśleli. Na wyspie rozpoczyna się Turniej i kilku Mistrzów, w tym Cole, odpadają. Okazuje się, że Chen zabiera przegranym Mistrzom moce, aby wykonać pewne zaklęcie. Na wyspę przybywa Nya z Darethem. Dziewczyna infiltruje Chena, i odkrywa, że ktoś spośród Mistrzów jest szpiegiem i donosi Chenowi. Tymczasem Cole znajduje Zane'a i planują wydostać siebie i resztę uwięzionych Mistrzów z fabryki, do której trafili. Nya kradnie zaklęcie, ale musi uciekać do dżungli. W tym czasie na Turnieju pojawia się nowe zadanie - Mistrzowie muszą odnaleźć Nyę w dżungli. Ninja planują jej pomóc. Jednak to wszystko to przebiegły plan Chena, aby wyłapać wszystkich Mistrzów. Nie udaje mu się jednak złapać Lloyda i Garmadona, a oni znajdują Nyę, i czytają zaklęcie, w którym jest napisane, że Chen i jego armia zamierzają przeobrazić się w Anakondowców - najpotężniejszą rasę Wężonów. Chcą wywołać drugą wojnę z Wężonami. Lloyd przez Kai'a, który przeszedł na złą stronę trafia na ostatni etap Turnieju - walkę z Chenem. Niestety przegrywa, a Chen zabiera mu moc. Jednak Kai, który tylko udawał, i jego nowa miłość - Skylor, córka Chena odbiera mu laskę, w której były przechowywane żywioły, i niszczy ją, oddając Mistrzom ich moce. Cole, Zane, Jay i reszta Mistrzów wydostają się fabryki i przejmują wyspę, jednak korzystając z mocy swojej córki kończy zaklęcie i przemienia się w Anakondowca razem ze swoją armią. Ucieka z wyspy do Ninjago, gdzie podbija cały wschód. Żeby ruszyć na zachód, musi przejść przez Wąwóz Wielkich, gdzie Ninja, Mistrzowie i zwykli mieszkańcy Krainy Ninjago bronią się. Niestety armia Chena przebija się, ale Garmadon zsyła sam siebie do Przeklętej Krainy i staje się duchem, by przekląć fałszywych Anakondowców. 2 połowa W czasie gdy armia Chena zsyłana była do Przeklętej Krainy, ktoś się z niej wydostał - Morro, Mistrz Wiatru i pierwszy uczeń Sensei'a Wu. Opętuje on Lloyda i poszukuje laski Sensei'a Wu. Udaje mu się ją zdobyć. Ninja tracą moce, ale odkrywają, że Morro chce odkryć Grobowiec Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu, a w nim Kryształ Krainy - potężny artefakt umożliwiający łatwą podróż między wymiarami. Ale do tego potrzebne mu są dwie rzeczy - zwój Airjitzu, tajemniczej sztuki umożliwiającej latanie na krótkie odległości, i Miecz Świątyni pozwalający zobaczyć najbliższą przyszłość. Morro potrzebuje do tego pomocy, i wzywa inne duchy z przeklętej Krainy. Okazuje się, że ducha można zniszczyć wodą. Ninja docierają do Stiixu, miasta na wodzie, gdzie mieszka Ronin (Ronan), złodziej i posiadacz zwoju. Duchy przybywają tam chwilę później, i w wyniku walki zwój przejmuje Morro, ale Ronin mówi, że jest jeszcze inna możliwość nauczenia się Airjitzu, w zamian za udziały w herbaciarni Wu. Sensei i Misako mówią Nyi, że i ona ma zostać Ninja - z mocą Wody. Ninja podróżują do nawiedzonej świątyni Mistrza Yanga, twórcy Airjitzu. Udaje im się nauczyć Airjitzu, ale Cole staje się duchem. Aby zdobyć Miecz Świątyni, Ninja muszą wspiąć się na najwyższy szczyt w Ninjago - Zawodzącą Górę i dostać się do innego wymiaru - Królestwa Chmur. Ostatecznie Miecz zdobywa Kai, lecz Ronin go kradnie i przynosi duchom. Morro odkrywa lokalizację Grobowca, lecz Ronin, chcąc wynagrodzić Ninja kradzież Miecza, wysyła im lokalizację. Okazuje się, że Grobowiec jest pod wodą, w oceanie. Ninja tam wyruszają, ale czekają tam straszliwe pułapki. Po kilku perypetiach Morro zdobywa Kryształ, ale uwalnia Lloyda. Duch chce uwolnić swojego mistrza - Znakomitość, królową duchów, ogromnego stwora wielkości miasta. Uwalnia ją w Stiixie, ale Nya odkrywa swoją Pełnię Możliwości i zalewa Znakomitość ogromną falą, niszcząc setki duchów i Przeklętą Krainę. 2011 Spinnery: *2111 Kai *2112 Cole *2113 Zane *2114 Chopov *2115 Bonezai *2116 Krazi *2170 Cole DX *2171 Zane DX *2172 Nya *2173 Nuckal *2174 Kruncha *2175 Wyplash *2255 Sensei Wu *2256 Lord Garmadon *2257 Zestaw Startowy Spinjitzu Modele: *2254 Górska Świątynia *2258 Ninja w Zasadzce *2259 Motocykl Czaszki *2260 Atak Smoka Lodu *2263 Turboniszczarka *2504 Sala Treningowa Spinjitzu *2505 Mroczna Forteca Garmadona *2506 Czaszkowóz *2507 Świątynia Ognia *2508 Kuźnia *2509 Obrona Smoka Ziemi *2516 Ośrodek Treningowy Ninja *2518 Quad Nuckala *2519 Kręgle ze Szkieletami *2520 Arena Ninjago *2521 Walka Smoka Błyskawicy *2856134 Świątynia Karty Polybagi *20020 Mini Turbo Shredder *30080 Ninja Glider *30081 Skeleton Chopper *30082 Ninja Training *30083 Dragon Fight *30084 Jay *4636204 Ninjago promotional item Breloczki *853097 Brelok Kai *853098 Brelok Jay *853099 Brelok Cole *853100 Brelok Zane *853101 Brelok Sensei Wu Magnesy *853102 Ninjago Zestaw Magnesów Zegarki *Zegarek Bonezai *Zegarek Jay *Budzik Kai Akcesoria *853103 Miecz Ninjago *853105 Miecz Ninjago *853106 Arena Ninjago *853107 Nunchako Ninjago *853108 Opaska Ninjago *Ninjago Doskonały Zestaw Szkolny *Ninjago Pudełko i Stołek z Areną Inne *3856 Ninjago *853111 Exclusive Weapon Training Set *853114 Ninjago Trading Card Holder *2855165 Special Edition Card *4617163 Naklejka Oczy Ninjago (2010) *Ninjago Audio Play 2012 Spinnery: *9558 Zestaw szkoleniowy *9561 Kai ZX *9562 Lasha *9563 Kendo Zane *9564 Snappa *9566 Samurai X *9567 Fang-Suei *9569 Spitta *9570 NRG Jay *9571 Fangdam *9572 NRG Cole *9573 Slithraa *9574 Lloyd ZX *9579 Zestaw startowy *9590 NRG Zane *9591 Zestaw bitewny Boostery: *9551 Kendo Cole *9552 Lloyd Garmadon *9553 Jay ZX *9554 Zane ZX *9555 Mezmo *9556 Bytar *9557 Lizaru *5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack Modele: *9440 Świątynia Venomari *9441 Mieczocykl Kaia *9442 Burzowy myśliwiec Jaya *9443 Chrzęstokopter *9444 Szturmowiec gąsienicowy Cole'a *9445 Zasadzka samochodowa Ogniokła *9446 Perła przeznaczenia *9447 Gryzowóz Lashy *9448 Samuraj Mech *9449 Pojazd ultradźwiękowy *9450 Epicka walka smoków *9455 Robot Ogniokieł *9456 Wirująca walka *9457 Niszcząca kula Ogniokła *850445 Świątynia Karty Postaci Polybagi *30085 Jay *30086 Zane *30087 Cole *30088 Rattla Inne *4659612 Korona Spinnera 2013 Modele: *70500 Ognisty robot Kaja *70501 Pojazd wojownika *70502 Wiertło Cole'a *70503 Złoty smok *70504 Garmatron *70505 Świątynia Światła Inne *850632 Samurai Accessory Set 2014 Modele: *70720 Poduszkowiec *70721 Pojazd bojowy Kaia *70722 Atak OverBorga *70723 Piorunowy pojazd *70724 Ninjakopter *70725 Smok nindroid *70726 Destruktor *70727 Ninjaścigacz X-1 *70728 Bitwa o Ninjago Polybagi *5002144 Dareth vs. Nindroid 2015 Modele *70745 Niszczyciel Anacondrai *70746 Atak śmigłowca Condrai *70747 Kruszarka skał *70748 Tytanowy smok *70749 Wężowe wrota *70750 Ninja DB X *70752 Pułapka w dżungli *70753 Pojedynek na moście *70754 ElectroMech *70755 Ścigacz *70756 Starcie w dojo *70730 Pojazd łańcuchowy *70731 Łazik 1 Jaya *70732 Miasto Stiix *70733 Motocykl Cole'a *70734 Smok mistrza Wu *70735 Ronin R.E.X. *70736 Atak smoka Moro *70737 Starcie tytanów Mech *70738 Ostatni lot Perły Przeznaczenia Airjitzu *70739 Latająca kapsuła Kai'a *70740 Latająca kapsuła Jay'a *70741 Latająca kapsuła Cole'a *70742 Latająca kapsuła Zane'a *70743 Latająca kapsuła Morro *70744 Latająca kapsuła Wraytha Polybagi *30291 Anacondrai Battle Mech *30292 Jay Nano Mech *30293 Kai Drifter *891501 Kai *891502 Krait *891503 Cole *891504 Zbrojownia *891505 Jay *891506 Ming *891507 Zane *891508 Kryjówka Anakondowców 2016 Modele * 70599 Smok Cole'a * 70600 Pościg na motocyklu * 70601 Podniebny rekin * 70602 Smok Jaya * 70603 Piracki sterowiec * 70604 Wyspa Tygrysiej Wdowy * 70605 Twierdza Nieszczęścia * 70588 Samochód tytanowego ninja * 70589 Pogromca skał * 70590 Plac bitewny airjitzu * 70591 Ucieczka z więzienia Kryptarium * 70592 Mech Ronina * 70593 Zielony smok NRG * 70594 Bitwa o latarnię * 70595 Niewykrywalny pojazd ninja * 70596 Akcja w jaskini Samuraja X Polybagi * 30421 Skybound Plane * 30422 Kai's Mini Dragon * 5004391 Sky Pirates Battle * 891609 Kai * 891610 Clouse * 891611 Cole * 891612 Sqiffy * 891613 Smok Kaia Gry *LEGO Ninjago: Spinjitzu Scavenger *Spinjitzu Smash Viper *LEGO Ninjago: The Videogame *Spinjitzu Smash Creations *Spinjitzu Smash DX *Spinjitzu Smash Party *Spinjitzu Smash *Spinjitzu Spinball *The Four Paths *LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * Lego Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin Książki Aktywizujące *LEGO Ninjago: Czterej ninja *LEGO Ninjago: Siła Spinjitzu *LEGO Ninjago: Ninja kontra Hypnobrai *LEGO Ninjago: Ninja kontra Fangpyre *LEGO Ninjago: Ninja kontra Constrictai *LEGO Ninjago: Ninja kontra Venomari *LEGO Ninjago: Inwazja nindroidów *LEGO Ninjago: Turniej żywiołów *LEGO Ninjago: Godzina duchów Opowiadania *LEGO Ninjago: Kai *LEGO Ninjago: Jay *LEGO Ninjago: Cole *LEGO Ninjago: Zane *LEGO Ninjago: Nieustraszony ninja *LEGO Ninjago: Wężowe plemię *LEGO Ninjago: Co kryje mrok *LEGO Ninjago: Zasadzka *LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Żywiołów *LEGO Ninjago: Ninja kontra duchy Naklejki *LEGO Ninjago: Zadanie: Naklejanie! (2011) *LEGO Ninjago: Zadanie: Naklejanie! (1/2012) *LEGO Ninjago: Zadanie: Naklejanie! (2/2012) *LEGO Ninjago: Zadanie: Naklejanie! (2014) *LEGO Ninjago: Zadanie: Naklejanie! (2015) *LEGO Ninjago: 500 naklejek Brickmastery *LEGO Ninjago Brickmaster (2011) *LEGO Ninjago Brickmaster (2012) Powieści graficzne *LEGO Ninjago Komiks 1: Powrót Wężonów *LEGO Ninjago Komiks 2: Grobowiec Wężowampira *LEGO Ninjago Komiks 3: Królestwo węży *LEGO Ninjago Komiks 4: Wojownicy kamienia *LEGO Ninjago Komiks 5: Zimny jak głaz‎ *LEGO Ninjago Komiks 6: Widmo zagłady *LEGO Ninjago Komiks 7: Noc Nindroidów *LEGO Ninjago Komiks 8: Kim jest Fantom Ninja? *LEGO Ninjago Komiks 9: Kosmiczny kryzys Magazyn *LEGO Ninjago 1/2015 *LEGO Ninjago 2/2015 *LEGO Ninjago 3/2015 *LEGO Ninjago 4/2015 *LEGO Ninjago 5/2015 Inne *LEGO Ninjago: Nieodkryty świat ninja *LEGO Ninjago: Faktoklejki *LEGO Ninjago: Gdzie jest droid samuraj? Filmy *LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu Ciekawostki *W 2012 roku zestaw 2507 Świątynia Ognia został uznany za zabawkę roku na Amerykańskich Międzynarodowych Targach Zabawek w Nowym Jorku The Hot Toys.com Galeria Kai (sezon czwarty) 1.png|Kai Jay (sezon czwarty).png|Jay Cole (sezon czwarty).png|Cole Zane (sezon czwarty).png|Zane NINJAGO.jpg|Logo na LEGO.com podczas 1 połowy 2015 roku Ninjago2.jpg|Logo na LEGO.com podczas 2 połowy 2015 roku Ninjago3.png|Logo na LEGO.com podczas 2014 roku Linki zewnętrzne *Artykuł o Ninjago na LEGO Ninjago Wiki. Przypisy en:Ninjago fr:Ninjago de:Ninjago fi:Ninjago ru:Ninjago Kategoria:Serie Lego System Kategoria:Artykuły z linkami do nieistniejących haseł Kategoria:Ninjago